Vain me kahden
by Lizlego
Summary: Harry on täysiikäinen julkkis ja tarvitsee pakopaikan kaikesta hyörinästä ja muusta huomiosta. Kuka muu kuin hänen rakkaansa tarjoaisi hänelle rauhaa? Remus vie hänet porttiavaimen avulla itselleen tärkeään paikkaan. RLHP SLASH


"Tämäkö on se salainen piilopaikkasi?" Harry kysyi hämmästyneenä Remukselta, joka seisoi hänen vieressään tyytyväinen ja rakastava virne huulillaan. Sitä ei pyyhkinyt pois edes hyytävä viima, joka puhalsi avomereltä päin. Kaikesta huomasi, että paikka oli lähellä hänen sydäntään ja että siihen liittyi hyviä muistoja. Harry katsoi ympärilleen. Kalmanhanaukion sisätilojen ahtauden jälkeen maiseman avaruus tuntui hänestä häkellyttävältä. He seisoivat jyrkillä kallioilla ja toisessa suunnassa oli aava äärettömältä vaikuttava ulappa ja toisessa tasainen ruohonummi. Missään ei näkynyt ainuttakaan ihmistä.  
  
"Missä me olemme?" Harry kysyi. Hän muisti äkkiä päivän, jona hän oli saanut Tylypahkan kirjeensä ja Vernon-setä oli seonnut niin, että oli pakannut perheensä autoon ja ajanut heidät kaikki kauas sivilisaation keskuudesta. Harry oli inhonnut sitä, mutta tämä tuntui erilaiselta. Rauhallisemmalta ja kauniimmalta. Syykin oli hänelle selvä. Hän oli pakosta joutunut sietämään Dursleyn perheen seuraa ja syrjäseudulla se oli tuntunut vieläkin pahemmalta. Hän ei ollut koskaan luottanut heihin, mutta Remuksen kanssa kaikki oli toisin. Harva ihminen oli herättänyt hänessä sellaista luottamusta kuin hänen entinen pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettajansa eikä yksikään ollut synnyttänyt hänessä samanlaista rakkaudentunnetta. Mutta se oli tullut vasta myöhemmin, taistelun tuoksinassa. Harry hymyili. Hän oli viimeinkin lakannut tuntemasta syyllisyyttä siitä, että osa hänestä muisteli menneisyyden synkimpiä aikoja rakkaudella ja lämpimällä kaipauksella. Remus oli antanut hänelle siivet, joiden avulla hän oli lentänyt vaikeuksien yli tuntematta pelkoa.  
  
"Ranskan rannikolla olevalla autiolla saarella, jota ei ole edes nimetty. Sen kohdalla on merikartassa pelkkä numero. Älä kerro kenellekään, mutta suvussani on ripaus ranskalaisverta", Remus kumartui puhumaan aivan Harryn korvaan aivan kuin olisi pelännyt jonkun kuuntelevan. Se oli niin absurdia siinä ympäristössä, että Harry purskahti nauruun.  
  
"Ole huoleti. Pidän salaisuutesi visusti vain omana tietonani!" hän lupasi kietoessaan kätensä kumppaninsa harteiden ympärille. Hän alkoi ymmärtää miksi tämä oli tuonut hänet tänne. Kalmanhanaukion sijainti oli paljastunut, koska sen salaisuudenhaltija Dumbledore oli kaatunut, ei sodassa Voldemortia vastaan vaan vanhuuteen eikä Harry ollut hankkinut toista asuntoa tai salaisuudenhaltijaa. Siihen ei ollut ollut suoranaista tarvetta. Hänen henkensä ei ollut vaarassa, ainoastaan hänen mielenterveytensä. Porttiavaimien avulla hän pystyi matkaamaan huomaamatta, mutta yleensä aina joku jossain vaiheessa tunnisti hänet kuuluisaksi Harry Potteriksi, nuoreksi mieheksi, joka oli pelastanut maailman. Kaikki hänen liikkeensä olivat rahanarvoisia reporttereille. Valepuvutkaan eivät olleet idioottivarmoja, sillä taitava velho tai noita pystyi paljastamaan ne. Harry oli julkisuuden kirouksessa. Hän olisi tuskin kestänyt sitä ilman Remusta. Ilman Remusta hän olisi jo katkeroitunut siitä, ettei kyennyt viettämään tavallista elämää. Remus piti hänen päänsä pinnalla silloinkin kun hän oli valmis hukkumaan. Tämän taipumaton ja itsepintainen rakkaus tehosi Harryyn pahimpinakin päivinä. Remus oli hänen tukensa ja turvansa, mutta mikä parasta päinvastainenkin oli totta. Ensi kertaa Harry sai kokea, että hänen tunteillaan ja koko olemassaolollaan oli todellista merkitystä jollekulle.  
  
Hän nojautui rohkeammin Remusta vasten ja laski päänsä tämän olalle. Tämän käsi kiertyi hänen lantiolleen.   
  
"Vanhempani toivat minut tänne aina silloin kun oloni oli apea. He eivät koskaan sanoneet sitä, mutta arvasin, että heidän täytyi aistia ajoittain kasvava synkkyyteni. He tiesivät kuinka vaikeaa minun oli hyväksyä ihmisten pelko ja viha", tämä sanoi pehmeällä, katkeroitumattomalla sävyllä, jossa oli kuitenkin aavistus haikeutta, ja naurahti. "Rakastin tätä paikkaa jo nuorena. Meri kohteli minua tasapuolisesti kaikkien muiden kanssa. Se ei yltynyt jyrisemään vain siksi, että minä satuin seisomaan sen läheisyydessä"  
  
Harry tiukensi otettaan rakkaastaan. Hän ymmärsi Remuksen tuskan, josta tämä ei koskaan täysin pääsisi eroon. Tämä halusi ihmisten pitävän itsestään aivan niin kuin tämä yleisesti ottaen piti ihmisistä. Valitettavasti ennakkoluulot ihmissusien perimmäisestä luonteesta ja luotettavuudesta istuivat lujassa ja ihmiset kaikkosivat nopeasti kuullessaan totuuden Remuksesta. Remus oli vuosien saatossa koettanut vahvistaa itseään hylkäämistä ja halveksuntaa vastaan, mutta Harry tiesi, että tämä vieläkin välitti muiden mielipiteistä ja että viha, pelko ja halveksunta satuttivat tätä. Remuksen sydän ei ollut kovettunut vastoinkäymisistä ja se jos mikä oli Harrysta vahvuuden merkki. Se oli antanut hänelle paljon ajattelemisen aihetta ja kasvattanut häntä. Elämässä kaikki ei aina ole tasapuolista, mutta ihmisen onnellisuuden määrittää se, miten hän suhtautuu vaikeuksiin ja miten kulkee niiden yli. Satunnaisista katkeruudenpuuskistaan huolimatta Remus uskoi hyvyyteen ja valoon ja sitä piirrettä Harry oli oppinut arvostamaan ja rakastamaan. Ihminen ei koskaan ole niin syvällä pimeässä, ettei sieltä ole mahdollista nähdä edes pienenpientä valonpilkahdusta.  
  
"Meri on viisas", Harry vastasi mietteliäänä, mutta Remus purskahti äänekkääseen nauruun.  
  
"Tai sitten se on sokea ja aivoton. Nuori mieli on taipuvainen romantisointiin", hän sanoi hymyillen ja tuijotti tyytyväisenä merelle. Vesi oli päivän harmauden tummentamaa ja aallot löivät tasaisen rytmikkäästi jyrkkiin kallioihin. "Ja niin taitaa vanhempi mielikin olla", hän lisäsi hetken mietittyään ja nauroi uudestaan. Harry yhtyi hänen nauruunsa ja he syleilivät toisiaan tiukemmin.  
  
"Kiitos, että toit minut tänne, Remus. Tarvitsin tätä enemmän kuin luulinkaan", Harry sanoi. Hän heitti ajatuksissaan hetkelliset hyvästit Kalmanhanaukion tunkkaiselle talolle ja hengitti meri-ilmaa. Kuinka mikään niin karu, autio ja lohduton maisema, saattoi samaan aikaan näyttää ja tuntua niin kauniilta ja lohdulliselta?  
  
"Tiedän sen, Harry", Remus kuiskasi ilman ylimielisyyden häivääkään ja painoi kevyen suudelman hänen huulilleen, ennen kuin jatkoi reippaasti. "Täällä on niin viileää, että on varmaankin aika mennä sisälle"  
  
"Sisälle? Siis takaisin Kalmanhanaukiolle?" Harry mutisi hämmentyneenä ja pettyneenä ja silmäili ympärilleen. Missään ei näkynyt vihjettäkään asuinrakennuksesta. Joka puolella oli vain vettä, tuulen tuivertamaa ruohikkoa tai veden muovaamia kallioita. Remus virnisti salaperäisesti.  
  
"Pikkuserkkuni kuului toisen maailmansodan aikana ranskalaiseen vastarintaliikkeeseen. Tällä saarella oli yksi liikkeen sotatarvikkeiden kätköpaikoista", hän sanoi ja katseli hetken tarkasti ympärilleen. Harrysta vaikutti siltä, että hän etsi jotakin, jonka lopulta näytti löytävän. Remus tarttui häntä kädestä ja johdatti hänet keskelle ruohokenttää. Harry katseli kasvavalla ihmetyksellä, kun hänen rakastettunsa kaivoi paksun harmaan viittansa taskusta taikasauvan ja osoitti sillä maata. Tämä supisi avaamisloitsun ja sen seurauksena maahan kätketty kivinen luukku avautui jysähtäen. Harry kurkisti uteliaana alas, mutta ei nähnyt mitään muuta kuin pelkkää pimeyttä, jonka sisään johtivat ruosteiset tikapuut. Hän olisi epäröinyt laskeutua niitä pitkiin, ellei Remus olisi tottuneesti hypähtänyt niille ja hihkaissut. "Tule, täällä on huomattavasti kotoisampaa kuin miltä päällepäin näyttää"  
  
Harry huomasi pian, että Remus oli oikeassa. Tikkaat eivät laskeutuneet montaakaan metriä alaspäin ja tila, johon he saapuivat, oli oikeastaan kuin mikä tahansa asuinkunnossa oleva huone. Siellä oli kulunut puupöytä, pehmeältä vaikuttava kolmen istuttava sohva ja jopa takka, johon Remus sytytti taikasauvallaan tulen.  
  
"Alun perin se ei ollut täällä. Vanhempani teettivät sen mukavuudentunnetta tuomaan", hän selitti hymyillen lämpimästi muistoilleen. Aina ajoittain Harry tunsi kateutta sitä kohtaan, että Remuksella oli sentään ollut rakastavat vanhemmat, joita muistella. Niinä kertoina hän ei koskaan unohtanut potkaista itseään mielessään vihaisesti. Hänen kuuluisi olla iloinen Remuksen puolesta. Remus veti hänet sohvalle istumaan ja rojahti itse hänen viereensä.  
  
"Haluatko lämmikkeeksi viiniä? Tai kenties teetä ja voileipiä?" hän kysyi ja kumartui nostamaan sohvan vierelle sijoitetun korin syliinsä. Harry naurahti hiljaisesti.  
  
"Sinä olet näköjään hyvin varustautunut retkeemme", hän huomautti ja tuijotti sitten edessä kauniisti palavaa takkatulta. "Toivoisin, että saisimme aina olla näin rauhassa. Vain sinä ja minä, kahdestaan ilman häiriöitä", hän jatkoi huokaisten. Remus nojautui lempeästi hänen puoleensa. Silmäkulmastaan Harry saattoi nähdä pienen vinon hymyn tämän kasvoilla, ennen kuin tämän kasvot häipyivät hänen näkyvistään ja ennen kuin tämän huulet koskettivat hänen korvaansa leikitellen.  
  
"Et tiedä mitä toivot, Harry", tämä sanoi, mutta Harry tiesi, että tämä oli väärässä. Hän tiesi tarkalleen mitä toivoi. Hänen hartain toiveensa oli rauhallinen ja levollinen elämä yhdessä Remuksen kanssa. Hän oli nuori, mutta saanut jo tarpeekseen jännityksestä ja seikkailuista. Ne olivat kuuluneet hänen nuoruusvuosiinsa pakollisena osana, josta hän oli päässyt eroon vasta Voldemortin kuoltua ja niiden kautta hän oli oppinut arvostamaan rauhallisia ja lämpimiä hetkiä. Niin kuin juuri tällaisia. Hän nautti siitä, että Remus suuteli hänen korvaansa pehmeästi. Tämän huulet pitivät hassua ääntä aina irrotessaan hänen iholtaan. Harry muisti joskus kysyneensä äänestä Remukselta, mutta tämä oli vain sanonut sen olevan henkilökohtainen salaisuutensa, osa tämän lyömätöntä viehätysvoimaa. Ja vastauksensa vahvistukseksi tämä oli painanut tusinan suudelmia Harryn paljaalle rinnalle. Harry hymyili muistolleen leveästi. Se oli takuuvarma keino karistaa liikaa levollisuus pois hänen kehostaan.  
  
"Minä toivon, että voimme siirtää syömistä vähän myöhemmäksi", hän vastasi kääntyen katsomaan Remusta suoraan kullanruskeisiin silmiin, joissa tuntui aina piilevän pieni humoristinen pilke.   
  
"Tottahan toki. En minäkään ole vielä nälkäinen", tämä sanoi ja laski ruokakorin sylistään varovasti lattialle. "Tai ainakaan nälkäni ei kaipaa tyydytyksekseen ruokaa", tämä jatkoi sitten olkiaan kohauttaen ja Harry päästi lyhyen naurahduksen, ennen kuin painautui tiiviisti tämän paksujen vaatteiden peittämää vartaloa vasten, painoi tämän selän sohvan selkänojaa vasten ja suuteli tämän huulia kiivaudella, joka soti hänen tavallista rauhallisuuttaan vastaan. Hän ei koskaan kyllästyisi Remuksen huuliin tai siihen tapaan, jolla ne yhtyivät hänen omiinsa. Ne antautuivat hänen nuoruudenkiihkolleen. Harry tiesi, että Remusta hänen kiihkonsa sekä viehätti että hieman huvitti. Tämä vitsailikin siitä toisinaan. Harryn vastaus siihen oli letkauttaa jotakin tämän ikään liittyvää, jotakin vanhuudesta ja viisaudesta. He saattoivat näyttää epäsopusuhtaiselta parilta, mutta heidän yhteenkuuluvuutensa oli Harrysta kiistatonta. Niin kuin heidän rakkautensakin.  
  
"Taidan tietää mitä nälkäsi kaipaa tyydytyksekseen: Jotain pitkää ja paksua", hän sanoi hieman huohottaen katkaistessaan viimein heidän suudelmansa ja iskiessään Remukselle silmää.   
  
"Kieltämättä siitä voisi olla nyt apua", Remus vastasi suutaan pohtivasti mutristaen, mutta hänen itsehillintänsä petti ja hän purskahti hengästyneeseen nauruun. Harry rakasti kuulla kuinka se kaikui huoneen kivisissä seinissä ja hän yhtyi siihen itsekin. Hänen toiveensa siitä, että he voisivat jäädä ikuisesti kahden tähän huoneeseen, voimistuivat entisestään.   
  
"Annan minun siis auttaa", hän sanoi kuljettaessaan sormiaan kevyesti pitkin Remuksen kaapua kunnes saavutti sen alareunan. Sitten hän pujotti kätensä sen alle hymyillen viekkaasti ja Remus vastasi hänen hymyynsä. Niin kuin aina Remuksen housujen peittämä reisi tuntui Harrysta suloisen lämpimältä ja houkuttelevalta. Hänen fyysinen halunsa kasvoi yhtä aikaa henkisen halun kanssa ja hän hivutti kättään hitaasti Remuksen reittä ylöspäin, mutta Remus pudisti päätään.  
  
"Ei, ei, ei, Harry. Nyt se menee väärinpäin", tämä sanoi naurahtaen ja hetken päästä Harry havaitsi, että heidän osansa olivat salakavalasti vaihtuneet. Remus oli vanginnut hänet sohvan selkänojan ja itsensä väliin ja virnuili hänelle tyytyväisenä. "Muista, että se oli minun suuni, joka kaipasi täydennystä", tämä sanoi ja tämän silmät ja piirteet näyttivät tavallista tummemmilta muutaman leijuvan seinäkynttilän ja loimuavan takkatulen valossa. Harmaat kohdat ohimoilla korustuivat. Ne antoivat tälle arvokkuutta, joka oli suloisesti ristiriidassa tämän leikkisän ja ilkikurisen ilmeen kanssa.  
  
"Enhän minä mistään suusta edes puhunut!" Harry teeskenteli vastustavansa tätä asetelmaa, mutta huomasi jo kaaristavansa lantiotaan odotuksen huumassa.  
  
"Mutta minä puhuin! Sitä paitsi tajusin, etten ole koskaan tehnyt sitä kaapusi alla. Älä riisu sitä", Remus komensi ja ennen kuin Harry ehti edes valmistautua, tämä oli liukunut polvilleen sohvan viereen ja sukeltanut pää edellä hänen kaapunsa alle. Heidän puheensa loppuivat ja Harry kuuli korvissaan meren aaltojen kellenotarkan tasaisen jyminän ja takkatulen ritinän. Häntä huvitti nyt ajatus, että ne tavallisesti tekivät kuulijansa raukeaksi, kun taas hän oli enemmän kuin vain hereillä. Hän oli elossa. Hän oli rakastettu. Hän oli...Hän vain oli. Muulla kuin sillä ei ollut väliä juuri nyt.  
  
"Kaavun alla on kuumempi kuin luulinkaan", Remus sanoi, kun se oli ohi ja kun hän ja Harry istuivat sohvalla toisiaan syleillen ja tuijottivat yhdessä takkatulta. Harry nauroi. Hän tunsi olonsa onnellisemmaksi kuin pitkiin aikoihin.  
  
Loppu


End file.
